Be Who You Wanna Be
by angelofmusicals87614
Summary: Elphaba has kept her secret hidden for over ten years. Now, as she gets ready for the next stage of her life as she heads to Shiz, will her secret finally be exposed? Will it lead to something Elphaba has wanted to avoid or will it lead to something she never dreamed of? Wicked Fanfic (with elements of Kinky Boots in it)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WICKED OR KINKY BOOTS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Elphaba Angevin looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her dark blue blazer covering the dark blue blouse and knee length skirt, her mid-length dark hair lightly curled the way she likes it, her dark purple lipstick and emerald green eyeshadow slightly hidden behind the glasses on her fair skinned face, and of course, the dark blue stiletto boots that were given to her as a going away present.

Just as she finished looking, her glance lingered out the window of her room to the building on the opposite side of the street, the club, the place that has been like a second home to Elphaba for more than ten years.

Just as she was about to grab her suitcase there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

Elphaba turned around just as the door opened and a slightly older woman with dark skin entered the room.

"Elphaba, everyone is waiting, are you ready to go?" The woman asked.

"I am Lolana" Elphaba replied. "I just wanted to check my appearance one last time."

Lolana smiled fondly, "Elphaba darling, you look beautiful, you always do"

"That's not what concerns me." Elphaba said with a pointed look.

Lolana nodded in understanding.

"Well, like I said everyone is waiting for you downstairs, come on!"

Elphaba grabbed her suitcase and followed her downstairs.

She reached the bottom of the stairs to find everyone that works at the club there.

"We wanted to wish you good luck" one of the girls said.

"And remind you to bring back some souvenirs" one of the other girls said.

That earned her a smack on the shoulder.

"Ow! What?" "I like little mementos from my friend's travels"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she took a look around at the girls and other people from the club who have come to see her off. All the performers, bartenders, tech. crew. They have all been like family to her all these years.

Elphaba looked down when she felt someone take her hands. She looked up and saw Lolana with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Promise me you'll write?" She said.

"Of course" Elphaba replied as she hugged her as tight as she could. Lolana was the closest thing to a mother Elphaba has had in a long time.

"Thank you Lolana, for everything" Elphaba said.

"Don't thank me" Lolana said with an amused smile. "Thank the boots" she said as they both looked down at Lolana's favorite pair of red stiletto boots.

Elphaba had to laugh at that. How could she ever forget that day?

After more hugs and kisses were exchanged Elphaba finally climbed into her carriage. She looked out the window to see Lolana and the other girls smiling and waving as the carriage drove away. Some were still crying while others were trying (and failing) to comfort them.

Elphaba continued looking out the window until the buildings of the Emerald City started to fade from her view.

Despite being sad at saying goodbye to everyone, Elphaba could not be more happy and excited.

She was going to Shiz.

Elphaba had wanted to go to Shiz for years now, but knew the tuition would be expensive.

Lolana had insisted multiple times that she could pay for the tuition for her, but Elphaba wanted to pay for it herself. Eventually they came to an agreement that Lolana can paid for Elphaba's tuition, while Elphaba can purchase everything else that was necessary. That includes food, housing, books, and other years of saving, She had enough to cover a little over her first two years as long as she spent it wisely.

There were no words to describe how proud Lolana was when she saw how much money Elphaba had earned all by herself.

With plenty of time to kill, Elphaba reached into her purse and pulled out the new book one of the girls have given to her.

She was almost to the halfway point when she saw it, the gates of Shiz. Elphaba could practically feel her heart racing. "_This was it." _Elphaba thought _"I'm actually going to Shiz."_

"_I hope my roommate is nice and not nosy." _Elphaba thought to herself as she took out her compact to look at her appearance again.

The last thing she needed was for someone to find out her secret.

Elphaba, Lolana and everyone else at the club have worked so hard to make sure no one outside the club was aware of it.

For everything to come tumbling down just when she was starting her own journey outside the Emerald City would be devastating to her.

In the Emerald City, Elphaba and the others were accepted the way they were. However, not everywhere and everyone outside of the Emerald City thought the same way.

Elphaba was an incredibly smart individual, so she was a pretty good judge of character when it comes to people and places. It was very rare for her to be wrong about things like that.

She really hoped this was one of those times.

* * *

**What do you think so far? This is my first ever Fanfiction so Please leave a review to let me know what you think. There will be more chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After getting her orientation package, Elphaba headed straight to the auditorium. Even though she didn't have much luggage, she was very grateful for the cart she brought with her to help carry them.

On her way there, she spotted several other students. One student in particular caught her attention. It was a boy around her age carrying more luggage than he was obviously capable of carrying at once. Despite his tall stature, it was obvious to Elphaba that this boy was a munchkin.

Elphaba had to give him credit though, he was persistent.

Elphaba was about to go over and offer her help when something, or rather, someone blocked her path. Elphaba looked up and saw a tall muscular guy standing there.

"Hey there sweetheart," the guy said. "What's a beautiful woman like you carrying all this heavy luggage all by yourself?"

Elphaba had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. Typical. Why men always think that women are not capable of hard labour is the one thought that Elphaba has figured she would never have the answer to.

"I'm fine, thanks" Elphaba said in the most polite voice she could come up with.

She tried to continue pushing her cart, but the guy stopped her again.

"Oh, come on sweetheart, you don't want to hurt yourself do you?"

Okay, now Elphaba was starting to get upset. She was about to respond when an idea popped into her mind.

"What's your name?" Elphaba asked, putting on her best seductive smile.

"Avaric" The guy said looking as confident as ever

"Alright then, Avaric, I'll let you push my cart." Elphaba said

Avaric smiled at that as he put his large hands on the handle. He was about to start pushing when Elphaba put her hands on top of his.

"Now, hold on there." Elphaba said turning her head towards the Munchkin boy who was still struggling to carry his luggage.

"That poor Munchkin is obviously struggling greatly with his luggage." Elphaba said, making sure to put as much pity in her voice that she could. "I would be so flattered if a big, strong man were to help him. Perhaps he could load his luggage on my cart."

Elphaba started stroking Avaric's muscular arms for good measure.

He seemed to take the bait, as Avaric immediately went over to the Munchkin, picked up his suitcases with no struggle and placed them on top of Elphaba's cart.

"Hey!" The Munchkin boy said, clearly upset that his luggage was taken from him.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie!" Elphaba said to him. "This nice, handsome, muscular man has graciously volunteered to push our luggage for us."

"Go head Avaric!" Elphaba said

"With pleasure sweetheart!" Avaric said

He started to push the cart, but it wouldn't move. Avaric pushes with all his might, it no matter how much brute force he applied, the cart would not budge. Avaric has reached the point where he thought running into it would make it move. It didn't. It actually caused Avaric to fall to the ground.

"Oh, dear." Elphaba said sounding sad. "Now who will carry our luggage?" She asked looking at the Munchkin.

The Munchkin boy was about to respond when Elphaba interrupted him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Elphaba said. "I forgot to ask what your name was, I'm Elphaba." She said holding out her hand.

The Munchkin took it in his. "Boq." He said shaking her hand.

Elphaba looked behind her and saw Avaric still on the ground. At the same time she saw multiple Shiz students walking along as well. This was perfect.

"Well, since Avaric couldn't push my luggage cart, why don't you give a try?" Elphaba said to Boq.

Boq looked like her like she was crazy

"Me?" Boq asked. "Are you kidding? If he couldn't push it, what makes you think I can?"

"You'll never know if you try." Elphaba said giving him a sincere smile.

Boq thought about that for a moment. "Alright, _why not." _He thought, shrugging his shoulders.

Boq placed his hands on the handles of the cart and to the shock of the other students, he was having no trouble at all pushing the cart.

"Well, look at you Mr. Muscles!' Elphaba said giving his shoulder a pat.

Boq smiled back at her as they made there way to the dormitories.

"_Well, this is going so well so far." _Elphaba thought. Not only did she just potentially make a new friend, she also hopefully deflated that other guy's ego a bit.

Elphaba wondered if Boq knew what she had planned? If he was paying attention, he probably would have noticed.

Elphaba just had the handbrake to her cart on.

* * *

**So now Boq and Elphaba have met. Who do you think is coming next? Thank You So Much for the reviews so far! Please keep leaving more so I know what you think :)**


End file.
